


Over and Over Again

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: blangstpromptoftheday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #734: The first few weeks living together don’t go as smoothly as hoped and the stress begins to make Blaine worry if he will make a good husband. All he seems to be doing lately is getting in Kurt’s way around the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many prompts that were sent to me on tumblr.

Blaine honestly had no clue how he was going to make them last.

They had only lived together for two weeks and already it seemed like Blaine could not keep himself out of the way. When he went to make dinner, Kurt was already working on getting it together.

Over and over again it happened.

So this is it, Blaine thought. He started to pack up his stuff. Sam’s sofa pulls out.

“What on earth are you doing? ” Kurt screamed as he saw Blaine packing

"I’m leaving. I only am getting in the way. You should have a husband that is every thing good. ” “

You are. Babe I love you. And you’re not in the way. Carol and my dad went through the same thing when they moved in together. It’s a normal part of a relationship. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Now I just ordered your favorite pizza. Can we cuddle until it gets here? ”

“Fine by me.” Blaine sighed, he knew it was going to be ok.


End file.
